Linked by Fire
by SuperWonderBoy
Summary: Eren and Historia knew each other as children. But years passed since they saw each other last and both have drastically changed. A freak accident traps them both on the wrong side of the wall and the only ones who know how to get back in are the people living among the Titans without being devoured. I'm terrible at descriptions. ErenxHistoria/Krista Erekuri/Erehisu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"But I don't wanna go to some stupid farm…" A young Eren said to his father.

"You go with me to my other patients Eren." Grisha responded to his son, "This will be no different."

Eren and Grisha Jaeger were in the middle of packing the trunk of the cart. Grisha was a mobile Doctor and ergo had to travel most of the time Eren usually stayed home with his mother Carla because he still had school during the week. However, whenever Grisha had an assignment on the weekend, he'd take Eren with him. It gave him a chance to spend some time with his son since he was usually gone.

"Don't mope Eren," Grisha said placing another small crate full of medicine into the back of the carriage, "There are children you can play with in that area. It'll be fine. You may even like it."

"But we'll miss the Scouting Regiment coming back inside!" Eren pleaded.

"Are you still talking about that god forsaken Scouting Regiment?" Carla Jaeger asked as she came outside and handed her husband 4 days worth of food for him and Eren. It was more than enough to simply last them the weekend, but she liked being thorough.

Carla had light-colored eyes and dark hair. Her hair was rather long, kept tied loosely to the side on her right shoulder with a dark red tie and only a few short hairs around her ears and forehead were loose. She was wearing a short-sleeved dress with a black front laced corset over top.

Grisha was a fairly tall, slender man with straight black hair neatly parted down the middle, a thin beard and mustache, and gray eyes. He wore a gray suit with a black vest and a white shirt, a plain bolo tie, and round glasses.

"They get to see the outside the walls and travel to the farthest reaches of the land!" Eren said hauling a pack full of other supplies into the back of the carriage.

"That's enough Eren." She said handing and wrapping a red scarf around his neck, so he didn't get too cold.

"But mom—" he tried to say.

"I said that's enough!" She said quite firmly.

Eren had been going on about how he wanted to join the Scout Regiment and see the outside world for years. But his mother would have none of it. "Its safe in the walls," was her only response and as his mother, trumped any argument he had. She absolutely forbade him from even talking about such a thing after falling into one of his rambles that would go on and on about how amazing it would be to leave the walls. But Carla wanted Eren to be a Doctor. Like his father. So, she encouraged Eren leaving with him on the weekends, hoping he would one day take a greater interest in it.

Eren put the last crate into the carriage with a huff. Once it was all loaded up and secured, he went to the front and sat down. Folding his arms, he clenched his jaw and downturned his eyebrows in a show of anger. What did she know? She'd never understand. Eren felt like a prisoner in these walls. It didn't matter that there was land for him to move around. He wasn't meant to just stay in one place. And they were supposedly traveling further into the complex. Into wall Rose. Yet another prison wall. He just wanted out.

"Make sure he doesn't go asking the guards for permission to go outside the walls again ok?" He heard his mother ask Grisha.

His father laughed and said, "I'll keep him close by." And with that, he tipped his hat, walked around the carriage and sat in the driving seat.

Eren looked away from his father, upset that the man didn't have his back for vouch for his desire to join the Scouts.

Grisha turned around and waved at Carla before flicking the reins, signaling the horses to trot forward.

"Quite a spectacle you put on eh little scout?" Grisha said. He didn't dare call Eren his nickname when his wife was around.

Eren didn't respond.

"You know your mother only wants what's best for you."

"And what's best for me is to stay trapped behind these walls?"

Grisha sighed and said, "To be safe behind these walls. To live a normal life and grow in peace like a young man should."

"This is normal?!" Eren yelled.

"It is for us."

"Well I hate normal."

Grisha looked to his son and watched as the boy continued to look away from him. Eren was such a hot-tempered kid, even from a young age. He'd never once backed down from a fight, even when he knew he had no chance of winning. He'd fight till the bitter end. Hence why he was perfect to continue Grisha's mission.

"I wanna see the sky," Eren said.

"You can see the sky from right here." His father said looking up at the bright blue sky.

"That doesn't count."

"And why not?"

"Because it is what I am forced to see. Not what I want to see."

"And what you want to see is the sky from outside the walls?"

"What I want to see, is to never see any of the walls ever again."

"And the sky?"

"And the sky." Eren said less grouchy than before. "And the only way to do that—"

"Is to join the Scouting Regiment." Grisha concluded for him.

"Yeah…" Eren said.

Grisha and Eren sat in silence for a few minutes. He didn't know what was worse. That Eren wanted to go out into the world of Titans, or that he personally wanted Eren to leave the walls and continue what he started. Many brave men and women didn't return from beyond the walls. And his wife couldn't bare the thought of losing her son to that damned Regiment. However, in reality, once Eren became of adult age, there was quite literally nothing either of them could do about his desires even if they wanted to. If Eren still desired to traverse the land beyond, what could either of them do to stop him.

Grisha placed a hand on Issei head and said, "There is nothing wrong with joining the scouts you know?"

Eren looked taken aback, and then frustrated before saying, "If that's how you really feel, why didn't you say that to mom?!"

Grisha laughed amused and said, "Because if I had, you would be minus a father right now."

"But—" he tried to say.

"All in due time Eren. You will get your chance. Until then, do not speak of such things so loudly and to others. For now, let us focus on arriving safely."

"Who are we going to see anyway that we need to stay a weekend?"

"A heart patient of mine named Giichi Poultice. He lives with his wife Loren his daughter Alma and her daughter. He manages an estate and farms for a living. Plenty of children around in that area so you will be occupied in the times I am working."

Eren sat quietly and readjusted his scarf around his neck. They would likely arrive by sunset to sundown.

"Into another prison." He said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000

Thank you to anyone who read this first chapter. I wanted to attack both this chapter and the next one, but its 4:11 AM and I am too tired to continue. This will be a ErenxHistoria fanfiction. I will have them meet as children first before I jump onto the main canon arc. The chapter's will definitely get MUCH longer. Please let me know what you think to anyone reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes & Acknowledgements: **Duuuuuude, I really need to thank everybody for the positive feed back and everyone who reviewed. And almost every person following this story has put it under there favorites as well, so you guys really are awesome. Also, I need to apologize for this chapter taking so long. College is such a freaking time consumer. Also, I need to give a massive shout out to **Theordia mnen.** Since I posted that first chapter, we have been discussing damn near everything pertaining AOT. Throwing theories back and forward. Dude is mad cool with me, and the day he writes his first story on this site, I will be the first to read and review. The chapters will definitely be getting longer after this one, I'm just setting up the ground work. Also, for anyone wondering if Eren will have his moments with Annie upon joining the Survey Corps; yes. They aren't gonna be the focus of the story, but I won't ignore the connection they had so, worry not. Oh, and lastly, to anyone wondering about Eren's age (cause apparently my brain didn't think to clarify that in the first chapter) he is 7 years old here. That's pretty much it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Just Another Rock Thrower

She could feel the beating of Milo's hooves against the ground. In her legs, and in her chest. The quick and powerful inhale and exhale, filling his lungs up with air and expelling it. Driving the beast forward. Harder into the ground. Faster into the nights unknown. The steady and quick rocking of her torso with the saddle. A tight grip of the reigns. The collective tree's in the distance; their goal. First, they needed to brave the gate.

An untamed tail of golden hair flew freely behind the female rider. Jumping and skipping atop the fast and cold wind blowing past her face. Her cheeks were frozen, but the blood beneath was warm as ever. Her knuckles were white with valor and cold, but the effects were invigorating. Her eyes, like small sapphires honed to a point of determination.

She pushed Milo forward. Urged him to go faster. To reach the pinnacle of his speed. Horse and rider joined as one to accomplish any task thrown at them. The horse was a deep brown. The color one would see on the tops of houses. Tall and powerful. The mane and tail a slightly darker brown that whisked into the nights quick air.

The rider bent down lower on the horse, her chest risen just above his back and her legs flexed and fixed into position on his sides. She looked over one of his shoulders to her goal. The target. The gate. That damned gate. The gate that haunted her every waking moment. The gate that kept her prisoner to a world she hated. The gate that restrained her true nature. The gate that stood between her and her freedom. Her courage. Her life.

"Come on Milo…" She whispered into his ear, "we can be free."

She released the reigns with her left hand and rubbed the side of his rapidly moving neck in a loving manner.

"Finally free." She said into the air.

She couldn't hear her own words, as the wind seemed to snatch them away as soon as they we spoken.

"Yah!" Came a deep voice to her right.

The golden-haired rider turned her head to see _him._ Her companion. Her challenger. Her rival.

Her goal.

The rider was slightly in front of her. Black hair obscured his face. Like it always did. She could never identify who it was she was riding next to. The horse beneath him seemed to change into different colors under the moonlight. First brown, then grey, then black, then white, then tan and then it repeat. Over and over again, the horse refused to remain one color. One symbol.

The rider was taller than her. By how much, she couldn't tell. His black hair shook with the racing wind, but not nearly as much as hers. The way he rode his horse was as if to say, " _Nothing that stands in my way, shall remain on its feet for long."_ His position was confident. His demeanor was commanding. The way he trusted his horse was determined. And the horse in tern reflected the spirit of its rider.

The female rider refocused herself and returned her eyes to the task at hand. The gate.

"Yah!" She yelled into the wind, pushing her heels into Milo's chest.

The horse sped up slightly.

The faraway gate was 20 feet high and stretched as far as the eye could see. Silver and black. Solid steel. Strong enough to hold in a raging bull or a powerful ox. Said gate had spikes along the stop and a deep ditch along the ground.

She held onto the reigns tighter and squared her shoulders.

 _This time for sure,_ she whispered in her head.

As cold as the air was, and as fast as the wind was blowing past her face, she felt her fore head and palms get sweaty. Her body began to shake, and her eyes started getting blurry. But she pushed on. And Milo followed her lead.

They were 70 feet away. Then 60 feet.

The closer they got, the higher that gate seemed to get. As if increasing in height just so she _knew_ specifically for her, that she would not make it over.

"Finally free." She said to herself, the words once more stolen by the loud wind in her ears.

The night sky seemed to get darker, and the stars themselves acted as though they were blue flames dancing in the night sky, blown out by an unknown person. The grass underneath Milo's was tall and healthy but seemed to lose their own faith in her as well.

"Finally free." She said again, her voice wobbly.

The rider to her right however noticed none of these things and pushed on with a spirit only someone truly free could have. He stayed the course. Ran his purpose. Lived his heart. Claimed what was his.

The golden rider wanted to be like him. All of his attributes. Strong. Confidant. Unafraid. Courageous. Brave. Grounded.

And most of all…free.

She just needed to make it over that fence.

The time was fast approaching. This moment. Her moment. She looked at the free rider.

Their moment.

40 Feet away from the jumping point. The point of no return soon upon them. Her breath quickened, and her heart began to beat against her chest as if it were trying to escape her ribs.

30 Feet away from the jumping point. Though the wind was blowing, her hair began to stick to her face as the sweat from her brow began working against her. She had to remove one of her hands from the reigns again to wipe the hair from her eyes.

20 Feet away from the jumping point. Her body was seizing up. She began to panic. She had to make it over the wall. She had to. It was the only way.

"Finally free." She said.

10 feet away from the jumping point. She felt tears in her eyes as voices in her head began to speak.

" _You cannot make it."_

" _Turn back. You will never be free."_

" _There is nothing for you on the other side."_

" _You belong here. Trapped. Prisoner. Forever."_

" _What would you do out there?"_

" _You are nothing."_

" _Leave and die alone."_

" _Stop girl!"_

The golden rider had tears in her eyes. Tears that obstructed her vision in the already dark sky. The moon ahead of her appeared blurry, like a lone rain drop floating in its silvery greatness. Rippling with the water she produced from her eyes. The wall was bordering 100 feet high, growing as her fears did.

" _Let go. You are not worthy."_

" _You will never make it over."_

"Finally free…"

" _There is nowhere you can go._

" _No one can protect you."_

" _You are weak. Only the strong may flourish."_

"Finally free…" she said desperately.

" _You are nothing. Worth nothing."_

" _Slow down before you hurt yourself."_

"Finally…"

" _STOP!"_

The golden rider shook her head 1 foot away from the jumping point and pulled on the reigns as hard as she could. Milo responded by slowing down and neighing loudly. The rider looked to her right and watched as the Free Rider didn't slow for even a second. Suddenly, the horse bent its back legs and launched into the air leave a giant hole of grass and dirt in its steed.

The ground itself shook as the Free Rider and his horse left the earth and shot higher than she had ever seen anything. He seemed to have been carried by the light of the moon itself. The higher he went, the brighter his horse and the moon became.

"Free…" She said sobbing.

The Free Rider lost absolutely no momentum as he soared into the sky and right over the 100-foot-high black gate. He landed on the other side with a thud louder than thunder. But the horse wasn't injured in the slightest, as it stood up not even a second later, and ran with as much speed as before.

"Wait!" The Golden Rider called out to him.

But he didn't look back. Not even once. He never looked back.

"Wait!" She said crying still, "Please don't leave me here!"

And still, his horse fiercely carried him into the tall trees into the trees past the gate.

"WAIT!"

But he was gone. All that was left of the Free Rider was the giant patch of dirt the horse dug up.

She looked down at her lap, and let the tears fall onto the saddle before whispering in the smallest of voices, "Please…don't leave me here alone."

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

#AOT#

Historia woke with a start and fell out of her bed with a thud onto the floor.

"Ouch!" She said holding the back of head and rocking back and forth. She continuously rubbed the back of her head that she had banged on the hard ground.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"I'm up! I'm up!" She said yelling through the loud wooden door.

5:30 AM was the time her grandfather woke her up every morning. Not with words. With 3 hard bangs against her door. And every morning it frightened the life out of her and cause her to have some form of accident. She should have been used to it by now, it being years since the first time. However that could not be further from the truth.

She could hear her grandfather's heavy footsteps continue down the long hall into the kitchen. She remained on the floor for a few more minutes and while holding her head, she reminisced on her dream.

"I didn't jump…" She said into her dark room, the candles long burned out. "Again. I didn't jump."

She had this dream on occasion. She actually gave it a title. "The Golden and The Free Rider."

The dream always started the same. She hopped onto her favorite horse Milo and fastened her straps her along her legs. She guided him out of the barn and there he was. The Free Rider waiting for her a few yards away, already on his horse, facing the large black gate. He never turned around. He never looked at her. He only faced the gate. He only looked forward. She'd spur her horse and as she neared him, he'd do the same. The two would enter a fierce race and before she realized what was happening, she was pulling the reigns on Milo and the Free Rider was on the other side of the gate. And just like that, she was alone all over again. Trapped forever.

The dream always ended the same. She never made it over the gate, and he always made it over without looking behind him once. And she could never see his face. The reason being, the only man she knew was her grandfather. The rider had black hair. That was all she ever knew about him. And the horse. The horse was incredible. How it jumped that high she would never know. She told herself maybe if they could just switch horses in the dream, she could make it over the wall just like him. But he never said anything to her. Almost like, if she couldn't keep then she wasn't worth looking at.

Even though her head was still hurting, though, not as bad, Historia got off the floor. Muscle memory took over, and she reached out into the darkness. Her hand connected with a small mass easily fitting into her hand. She pushed the middle of the box on the side and pulled out a small stick. Closing the sliding portion, she placed one end of the stick against the other side of the small box, and quickly struck it. A gentle hue of orange filled her vision and lit up a small portion of the darkness around her. She guided the small little flame over to the desk where the box of matches sat once more and put it against the wick of a tall white candle. The room almost entirely filled up with orange light. She shook the match, putting out the flame and threw it into a small trash can by her feet.

Around her room the contents consisted of a bed, 2 feet off of the ground against the wall. She had a desk under the single window to the right of her bed. The desk had 2 small sliding drawers. To the right of the desk was a dresser with a mirror on top of it. Historia looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked nothing like the girl she was in her dream. The Historia in the mirror was small. Very small. Her hair was long and the color of gold. Her eyes; deep blue sapphires that danced in the light of the candles flame. Where most children's eyes would be filled with joy and laughter, hers held confusion and loneliness. She tended to always have a far-off look about her. Her nose was small but long shaped. Her lips were bright, pink and tiny.

History grabbed the brush on her dresser and began running it through her hair.

 _Why don't you ever turn around?_ She asked herself.

She could feel the pull of the knots in her hair and had to hold the area above to nullify the pain of pushing the brush through it. She repeated this process as many times as was necessary.

Looking into the mirror, she compared to the way she looked in her dream. The Historia, or better yet, the Golden Rider in her dream was taller. Not by a whole lot, but at least 2 feet. Her hair was still long, but she didn't wear a band in her hair to keep it together. She let it flow freely behind her. She had a figure like girls she saw in the pictures of the books she read. She wasn't wearing a sky blue woolen dress like she was now. She wore pants and a shirt on top.

Historia watched as the bracelet on her wrist fell underneath her sleeve as she brought her brush up to her hair again. The bracelet had 6 small green topaz's hanging on her wrist. From her understanding, this was her birth stone. She read in a book somewhere all the different birth stones and she had one for every year she had been alive. And every year, one seemed to just magically appear on her wrist. She didn't know from where, but every year, another one.

Speaking of birthdays. Historia put her brush back atop her dresser and went to her desk. She pulled the left drawer open and revealed a small little journal. Flipping it open, she flipped the pages and came to a page with 363 marks on it.

"Tomorrow…" She said with a voice full of sadness.

Tomorrow would be her birthday. At least, she believed that was her birthday. You see, in most of the books she would read, whenever someone's birthday would come around, people would celebrate the occasion. Nothing of the sort happened for Historia. No one in her "family" ever spoke to her. About anything. She had no clue when her real birthday was. It was impossible to know. So she just picked a day. The day that her bracelet tended to magically get another small topaz on it. And yet, where one would feel great joy with such a day approaching, she felt a squeeze at her chest. A chill in her blood and regret behind her eyes.

"Another year and I'm still alone." She whispered.

Historia put another mark in the notebook, making 364, folded it back up. She placed it back in the drawer and pushed it closed. She knew she was pushing it with the time. Her grandparents wanted her out on the farm as soon as possible. She had 5 minutes to eat her breakfast and get to work. She quickly changed into a working dress.

Twisting the knob to her door, she pulled it open, walked on the other side, and closed it. She looked down the hall to her left and began walking. The lanterns high on the walls were all lit and lightning up the bright hallway with orange. The estate was quite big, so it took her a good minute to enter the kitchen. She saw her grandmother by the sink wiping away at a few dishes. She saw on the table there was a loaf of bread and a small chunk of cheese.

"Thank you." She said to her grandmother and got into the chair at the round table.

Her grandmother did not make a single sound to show that that she had heard Historia. This is how it was. The way it always was. No one spoke to Historia.

She quickly ate her pitiful breakfast in silence, knowing she had to get to work in a few minutes. The second she had finished the last crumb; the dish was whisked away as if it being in her possession any longer it would be corrupted. Loren Poultice guided the dish into the sink and commenced washing it.

Thanking her grandmother once more, Historia exited the kitchen door and entered a now slightly bright morning sky.

Immediately, she looked to the fence surrounding the estate. It was no more than 5 feet high. Nothing like the gate in her dreams. And yet, that fence might as well be that 100ft gate in her dream. She never left the estate. Not once in her entire life. Sure, she could hop the fence as easy as anything. But she wouldn't dare. Everything on the other side of the fence was…She wasn't supposed to leave. This was all she ever knew. All she would ever know. And that would never change. She'd remain a prisoner to her this estate and her fears for the rest of her life. She was not the Golden Rider. She never would be. She'd never be free.

Historia went over to the radish fields first and began harvesting the ones that were well grown. The vegetable field was to the back of the estate.

 _Is mommy home yet?_ She asked herself.

Every night Historia would watch her mother Alma leave the house in clothes her family definitely did not use while on the farm. She'd get into a different carriage almost every night. Sometimes the same carriage would stop by the house and she'd leave with the same person. And every morning that she came home, she would look sick to her stomach or upset to the point of rage.

Historia finished with the radishes and moved onto the lettuce's and onions. By the time she finished, it was usually around 9:00 AM. The sun was now much higher in the sky. The weather now heating up. She could feel herself start to sweat. She walked over to the well in the middle of the path grounds and let the bucket drop into the water at the bottom. She used both of arms to twist the handle until the bucket rose above the rocks surroundings.

Reaching over to the bucket, she brought it over to herself and dipped a bowl into the water. The water was sweet and refreshing the second it hit her lips. But didn't indulge herself very long as her grandfather came around the corner of the estate holding farming tools in each hand,

Giichi Poultice.

With her set of harvest out of the way, Historia moved onto other farm work. The only part of farm work that she enjoyed. She walked over to the massive red brown and white barn. She pulled apart the giant double doors.

"Hey guys," She said with the first genuine smile shed.

Historia was greeted to the great sight of the farm animals. To her left the chicken/hen farm.

"Vicky, Natalie, do you have any eggs for me?" She asked picking up a small basket with soft and fluffy materials in the interior. "How about you Patricia?"

Historia unlocked the small gate separating her from the chicken coup. She was careful not to step on any of the chickens walking across the ground. She grabbed a bag off of a shelf to the left and poured some food for the chickens into a small area away from their nest. The chickens almost immediately flocked to that area, their eggs completely forgotten. Historia placed the bag back onto the shelf and checked the nest. She saw 8 eggs laid in total.

She tested all of them and found only 5 were good enough to bring back. The other 3 were no good.

"Maya? Maya, where are you?" Historia asked looking along the ground among the chickens.

Eventually Historia found the smallest chicken among the feeders. She had secretly allowed on of the chicken's eggs to hatch. The small white feathered birds continued to ignore her and eat their food.

"Thanks guys!" Historia walked back to the gate and upon exiting she locked the coup up and entered the main part of the barn again.

She went through the routine of tending to the animals. Her only friends. She fed the pigs their slop. Milked all 3 cows and stored it in the area she knew her grandfather would find them and get to purifying the haul. She checked on the sheep and all the other animals. Until she arrived at the back of the barn. There he was.

"Hi Milo," She said in a sweet voice, "you hungry?"

Milo was a typical looking horse though not fully grown. He was a brown horse with a darker brown mane and fur. He had a long strip of white from the top of his forehead to the top of his nose. He wasn't really for real riding. He actually wasn't being bred for riding either. He was going to be put to work around the farm pulling bigger farming equipment. Historia thought he could be more than that. Horses were made to become one with a rider. Not force to haul things.

"Here you go boy." She said holding a carrot under his mouth.

She repeated this 2 more times. Then she walked into his stable and grabbed a massive brush. She dragged over a small step up stool next to the horse and stood on it.

"Stay still ok?"

She began brushing his back.

"So, you know that dream I told you I have sometimes? I had it again."

The horse obviously wasn't paying attention but enjoyed being brushed.

"I still didn't get over the gate. The stupid thing was just…" She didn't complete the sentence.

Terrifying was the word.

"I tried. I swear I did! But I chickened out."

She heard what sounded like Patricia clucking in the front of the barn.

"No offence Patricia!"

Historia continued talking to her best friend for as long as she was able. This one of her only two joys in life.

"Tomorrow is my birthday. I think…" She said in a heart-breaking tone. "Do you think they will remember this year?"

Historia knew better than to hope that any of them remember anything to do with her, but she was still just a little girl. She was allowed to have some sort of hope. Even though hoping for anything in her life line was nothing but a dream crusher. She resisted the urge to cry. If only for the moment.

"Maybe one day I'll be good enough for them to notice my birthday one day…"

#AOT#

At 12:00, Historia sat outside at the lunch table on the opposite end. She looked down at her half-eaten sandwich. Her grandparents never wanted to eat with her. No one wanted to eat with her. She was alone. She was nothing to anybody. In the books she read, families ate at the table at sat close to each other while having pleasant conversation. They would laugh and tell each other about their long days. Everyone would listen and wait. And then they'd offer their own opinions. Historia tried it once.

She'd scooted down the table to sit closer to her grandparents. The two of them didn't even look at her as they stood up, walked away and finished their soup inside of the house. She was just left there. Alone. The only person left sitting at the large table outside. She had buried her face in her hands that day. Who couldn't anybody love her? Or even speak to her.

As Historia stared down at her sandwich, she knew that tomorrow, she would feel more alone then she ever did before.

 _What did I do?_ She asked in her head. _Did I hurt someone? Have I made someone angry? I don't understand anything. If I did anything could somebody, please just tell me! I will apologize for whatever I did. But please! Somebody just tell me what I did!_

She began tearing up, but she didn't cry. She wouldn't let herself cry. Not now. Not here.

Historia finished the last of her pitiful sandwich and knew to just leave the dish where it was. Her grandfather allowed them to have 30 minutes for lunch and she finished hers in less than 20.

Historia went into the house and walked down the hall until she entered her room. She grabbed the book from underneath her bed. She truly didn't remember how she learned how to read.

She took her book back down the hall and exited the kitchen door again. She wanted to find a nice spot with enough shade for her to read. She looked up the hill to the right of the estate and saw the area her mother usually used to read under. She liked sitting there as well because it was kind of like sitting with her mother in an indirect way. It was right next to the gate.

Making her way over to the tree, she saw a nice shady spot where she could read comfortably. Sitting down, she felt a nice comfortable breeze continuously blow by her face. Her hair was luckily tied behind her back. She sat down and began reading her book.

It began a girl that wielded 2 knives. She had a brother and a sister. Carver and Bethany. The girls name was Nilina. The 3 of them were defending their mother as they were trying to escape a kingdom overrun with enemy soildures. They were trying to escape before the worst of the enemies' forces managed to take over the kingdom. Nilina fought with her siblings and carved a path through the stray enemies all the way to a safer area. They looked for a dock, a place that apparently could maintain boats. However all the boats were taken accept for one that was owned by the enemy soildures.

And just as the book was getting good—

"Ow!" Historia yelled grabbing her arm.

"Haha! Good one Rook! Check this one out!"

Historia looked up at just the right time to catch a gray rock to the cheek.

"Ow!"

"Your turn Shane!"

"Stop it!" Historia yelled with tears in her eyes, "Leave me alone!"

"Shut it freak!" She heard a boy yell.

One of the boys was short and had an entire head of red hair. Another boy was really chubby with brown hair. And the last boy was a little taller than the rest with blonde hair.

"Ow! Stop!" Historia cried feeling a rock connect with her knee.

She began to get up and tried to cover her face with the book.

"She's trying to run! Let's get her!"

The 3 boys jumped the fence before Historia could get a good step to escape in. She was immediately pushed to the ground. The book flung out of her hands.

"Haha! Look! It can read Jeri!"

"Please," Historia begged trying to get up, "just leave me alone…"

The fat one known as Shane pushed her over again. The boy named Jeri walked over to the book and picked it up. Historia saw this.

"Give that—ow!" She tried to say before the boy named Rook through another rock at her shoulder, "please…stop it…"

Historia was sobbing at this point, crying her eyes out. These boys decided to come to the estate every once in a while and bully the hell out of her. They lived in the nearby towns close to the estate.

"What did I do?!" She asked between sobs, still on all fours staring at the ground. "Why are you hurting me?"

"Shut up freak!" And caught another rock, this one hitting her right ring finger knuckle and causing her to scream.

"MOMMY! GRANDPA! GRANDMA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Run!" Jeri yelled to the other two boys, hoping the fence.

When the boys fled, so did Historia, knowing very well no one would respond to her. She ran down the large property and walked into the barn. Closing the door behind her, Historia put her back to the door and slid down to her knees and wept.

"What…what did I do?" She kept repeating in between sobs. "Why does everybody hate me?"

Her hand was seriously starting to bruise as the pain only worsened the more time that went by with her hand not being on something cold.

"Historia!"

The girl opened her eyes in surprise. That's the first time she had heard anyone in her family say anything even remotely related to her in months.

"Grandpa!" She called. She turned around and opened the door. She couldn't believe it. Her grandfather was here. Was he worried? Had he been scared for her? Did he want to check on her and make sure she was ok.

She pulled the door back, biting back the pain in her other hand.

"Grandpa! Those boys! They…they…"

"Here." He said.

Historia looked at him and saw that he had a rake in his hands. Her heart broke even more than before. She didn't say anything regarding her hand or that she needed help. She was a fool to think for even a second that he had cared about her. Historia only reached out with her un injured hand and took the rake. Her grandfather turned around and walked off.

"What…what did I do?" She asked collapsing to the ground again.

#AOT#

At 8:04, Historia was alone in her room, doing what she could for her hand. She had a bowl of cold water and rested her hand in it. The continued labor throughout the day had only made her hand swollen. The bowl rested on her lap and the water constantly rippled with each of her movements.

She head a carriage approach outside and supposed her mother was about to leave the house for whatever she was doing. Historia carried the bowl of water over to her desk and left her hand in the water as she looked out the window. The carriage she saw was…different. She didn't have a great memory, but she knows all the carriages she had ever seen had been a lot nicer than this one. This one also seemed a bit bigger than the others with a massive piece of white cloth over the back of it.

She saw a well-dressed man sitting in the front holding the reigns and what looked like a…boy. She couldn't see him very well, but they weren't waiting by the fence like most of her mother's carriages did. No, they were approaching the house.

 _Who are these people?_

She saw her grandfather outside of her window leave the house and wait outside for the carriage to park. The main driving the carriage waved to her grandfather and shockingly enough, she watched him wave back.

 _He's never waved to me before…_

Historia used her uninjured hand to raise the window just a crack, so she could hear.

"Mr. Poultice. How are you feeling tonight?" The well-dressed man asked her grandfather.

"Bit of pressure in this area. Not sure what to make of it." Her Grandfather replied.

"Not a problem." The man replied, "Lets go inside and we'll have a look at you. Eren, tend to the horses please."

The boy that she saw didn't say anything, just hopped off the carriage and pulled the reigns with him.

"You can feed and water you're horses by the barn." Her grandfather said.

"Thank you for your hospitality." The man said placing a hand on her grandfather shoulder and guiding him inside the house.

She heard the front door open. But instead of opening her door to hear what her father and the man said, Historia focused the on the boy that was currently un hinging his horses from the straps. She couldn't see very well as it was pretty dark outside. But she saw his body moving along the carriage holding both horses.

But then she had a terrible feeling in her stomach.

"Another boy…" She said tearing up again.

She watched the boy grab both horses by the reigns and guide them over their barn. As scared as she was, she found herself quite curious. The boy brought his horses to a watering hole to the right side of the barn and let his horses bend down and drink. Continuing to look out the window, she watch him make small kicks at the ground.

And then she saw something that chilled her to her bones and scared her to death. The boy bent down and grabbed a rock before throwing it as far as he could over the fence.

He was another rock thrower.

 _No. No no no no no no…_ She thought to herself.

The boy turned his head and for a second she thought he looked right at her. She forced her face away from the window and crawled into her bed. She pulled her covers over her head, and she wept. Repeating over and over again.

"He's another rock thrower."

* * *

 **Author's Acknowledgment's again:** I'm sorry, Eren and Historia have not met just yet, but the Yeagers have arrived however. And now that it is summer, I have all the time in the world to do more writing for you guys. As of now, Historia is bloody terrified of Eren and will avoid him at all cost. And who knows is Eren saw her or not. We will see in the next chapter won't we. And Historia's birthday is tomorrow. I'm sure anyone who has kept up with the manga can guess where Historia is getting these magical topazes on her bracelet. Thanks for reading!


	3. Announcements

**Apologies**

Don't worry the story will continue. But I owe all of my readers an apology and an update. I haven't been able to update any of my stories due to being the hospital. I found out last year that I had Cancer. I won't specify what kind but I was really touch and go there for a second. However, I can proudly say that I am a cancer survivor. I received my last treatment and have beaten it. Such an experience has really made me appreciate everything that I have, especially these stories that I've written and I thank all of you so much for sticking with me throughout this period of my life. I have a clean bill of health now though.

I had a number of people sending me messages asking me what was going on and or if I was continuing my stories. If I was ok. And I want to thank those people for supporting me and just really taking the time out of there day to check in on me. One of those people that messaged me however was a woman sponsoring an App called Ficfun I believe it's called and has asked me to talk with her about putting one of my stories on their and its absolutely amazing! So, thank you everyone for sticking with me.

All of my stories will be updated within this and next week. Thank you everyone for your support! I've also been looking for a few people to run some ideas by, here and there to see if they have any input to make the next upcoming chapter and future chapters and storylines even better.

Chapters Coming Soon! Thank You!


End file.
